When High School Meets Vongola and Varia
by Sky Veneziano
Summary: In which Bovino Lambo goes to Namimori High, and Nezu is replaced by two certain Mafia bosses. Irregular updates. Rated T for swearing. Especially from Xanxus. And some others. I used to be SkyTuna7227.
1. New Sensei

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Dedicated to and beta-ed by **The Metallic Blu****e**** Otaku**.

* * *

Chapter 1: New Sensei

On this fine day, one curly-haired Bovino Lambo didn't know what to do.

This morning, on the announcements, Hibari-san had announced that old Nezu-baka was being replaced with a new teacher and his co-teacher.

At that exact moment, said Nezu-baka walked inside the classroom, an eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"All right you brats, shut up already! I'm already pissed that two idiots are going to be replacing me, an elite! Some brats from Italy are going to teach this class instead of the great Nezu-sama!" Nezu bellowed.

'_Italy? That's where Tsuna-nii's at, right? Maybe he's coming here? But then, who is the other person?' _Lambo pondered, but then gave up. _'I'll find out soon, anyway.'_

But the rest of the class wasn't going to give up so easily.

"Dame-sensei! Who are the substitutes?" Mochida Tezuka asked.

"Yeah! We want to know!" Haru Sakuno exclaimed.

The class nodded their heads in agreement. They wanted to know who would finally replace Nezu-sensei.

The door to the classroom slid open loudly, revealing the Vongola Cloud Guardian in all his 'I'll-bite-you-to-death" glory.

"W-what d-do yo-you need, Hibari-san?" Nezu asked nervously.

"I'm going to teach the pathetic herbivores how to act with their new teachers." Hibari said in his usual tone of voice.

Seeing that Nezu wasn't moving, Hibari spoke again.

"Is that a problem, pathetic no-good herbivore?" Hibari asked dangerously.

"N-not a-at a-all, H-Hibari-sama!" Nezu said, scrambling to the safety that was under his desk.

"Hn. Commiserate as always. Anyway, you lot, " Hibari said, his tone still dangerous,

"Had better behave yourselves around the omnivore and the monkey king."

The class gasped inwardly. _'An 'omnivore' and a monkey king are going to be out new teachers? Goodbye, my sanity.' _They thought.

Lambo didn't gasp, though. The information just given had confirmed his suspicions that one of the new teachers was his Tsuna-nii. Who else would Hibari call an 'omnivore'?

And if the 'monkey king' was who he thought it was, then his classmates were in for a major surprise.

*~The Next Day~*

Lambo's class was buzzing with excitement. Their new teachers would come today, after all.

The door slid open for the tenth time already, and the class didn't notice two men step inside. The class finally shut up when they were greeted by a burst of amber-ish flames from two guns with large 'X's on them, blasting a hole into the next classroom over.

"Shut the fuck up, trashes. You're making my head hurt and my ears bleed from your irritating voices. Do the world a favor and SHUT THE FUCK UP or I'LL DO IT FOR YOU!" one of the two men yelled in a gruff voice.

* * *

Ahaha? I know that I should be working on I and X, but... Writer's Block and lack of time... Ahem, I hope you guys enjoyed this! This will be like a side project, since I'm focusing more on I and X...

Reviews and/or suggestions are welcomed!


	2. Xanxus-sensei and Tsuna-sensei

Sorry for the wait!

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn... Or Gintama.

Dedicated to and beta-ed by **The Metallic Blue Otaku**

* * *

Chapter 2: Xanxus-sensei and Tsuna-sensei

Lambo's classmates stared at the man who just spoke.

"Listen up, trashes! My name is Xanxus, and it's Xanxus-sensei to you shits. Anyone that calls me Xanxus without any respect whatsoever will be given a one-way ticket to hell, free present from me."

Xanxus-sensei had really long hair that went down to his waist, and a fringe shaped in an 'M', like Hibari-san. He had that rugged 'screw-around-with-me-and-I'll-kill-you' personality. Xanxus had something that was like some red bird's tail feather hanging from his left ear. He was wearing some shield-shaped ring that had 'VARIA', whatever that is, on his left index finger. Xanxus also had a loose black coat on, with random yellow bits on it. (TYL!Varia uniform). There was a white dress shirt and a bluck tie underneath the coat.

The other person then spoke up.

"Calm down, Xanxus. The class needs to be alive for when we totur-TEACH them. Anyway, my name's Sawada Tsunayoshi. I perfer Tsuna-sensei. Or you can call me Sawada-sensei. If you misbehave in my class, _**I'll kill you**_." Tsuna-sensei smiled like Kamui from Gintama.

Tsuna-sensei had really spiky brown hair with a tail down to mid-back, and he had narrowed orange-brown eyes(HDWM). He was wearing a black suit and tie, with an orange dress shirt underneath. For some reason, he was also wearing a black fedora with an orange band on it. On his right index finger was a colorful ring that had 'Vongola Famiglia' on it.

The class gasped. _'We're seriously going to die!'_ they thought.

If you looked carefully enough, you could see their souls coming out of their mouths.

~Ifeelsorryforthem~

The class sans Lambo were running laps around the school, not helping when others people fell down. They were afraid of what would happen if they disobeyed Tsuna-sensei, except the females.

Flashback-

"_Run 50 laps around the school. If you aren't done in an hour, I will punish you." Tsuna had said, summoning his inner Reborn._

_The males in the class slowly turned pale again,wondering what kind of punishment Tsuna would give._

_Meanwhile, the females blushed, don't even ask what they're thinking. They missed the evil glint in the brunet's eye._

Flashback end-

About half an hour later, Tsuna went outside to check on his test subje-precious students' progress. At least half of them were lying down on benches, all worn out after five laps. A few others were on the ground in a heap, completely unconcious. Only Lambo seemed to still be running, if not at an over-relaxed pace.

"Ore-sama is done, Tsuna-ni- oops, Tsuna-sensei!" Lambo said as he reached Tsuna after his fiftith lap.

"Great job, Lambo." Tsuna said as he patted Lambo on the back.

"You guys," Tsuna said, "Will be giving Xanxus his lunch. Good luck finding food that he likes."

FTL. Fuck their lives.

~Kufufu~

Tsuna was on his way to the classroom, humming a happy tune and pretending he didn't hear all the "Fucking trashes! You call this food?" coming from said room.

* * *

So yeah... My fail sadistic Tsuna had arrived!

Thanks to Nijikawa Satori, whitneysixx, icemoonphoenix, magical-bookworm58, animestar411, BlueMoon1, elishakanzen, Love-is-Cyanide, chibi vocaloid, tatsuki1988, NagiRokudo, The Mafia-ish Addiction, Arashi no Hana, eleeraine08, DapplexD, MichiyoYuki, SkyBlue24, Amaya Ishimoto, Inet43, musicdevil01, KurohoshiX, yamagoku-love1456amazing-thing, Hibari Katomi, maggie585907, Magic Rayla, Risa144, devilsama666, and sakura tsukiyomi lefey for following!

Thanks to The Metallic Blue Otaku, animestar411, Hakuu819, mcr77, Love-is-Cyanide, chibi vocaloid, Ice Rin Miyako, tatsuki1988, , Yorutsuki-Lunia, Arashi no Hana, SilverReplay, Moony the Mature One, ellerain08, MuchiyoYuki, SkyBlue24, musicdevil01, KurohoshiX, yamagoku-love1456amazing-thing, Hibari Katomi, maggie585907, and Risa144 for favoriting!

Reviews and/or suggestions are welcomed!


End file.
